


Un Poco Loco

by softomens



Series: Love always wins. [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Love, Romance, coco - Freeform, dance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomens/pseuds/softomens
Summary: Miguel Rivera is 17 years old now and is best friend to Katherine, Cesar, and Jamal who became his best friends until one day when he meets a girl named Ellie. She was beautiful as he fell in love but she was using him and he was blind, soon enough dia de los muertos comes around and Miguel invites his friends and Ellie until an enemy comes along..Hector and the deceased Rivera family sees the whole thing but they couldn't do anything but be there, will Miguel be saved? or Will he fall into a toxic relationship.
Relationships: Mamá Coco & Héctor Rivera & Imelda Rivera, Miguel Rivera & Everyone, Miguel Rivera & The Rivera Family, Miguel x OC
Series: Love always wins. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927630
Kudos: 2





	1. Her.

The sun shone through Miguel's window as he was up and getting ready for the first day of school hoping that today was gonna be a good day. Miguel was 17 years old now it's been 5 years since his adventure to the land of the dead and 5 years since his Mama Coco passed, the thought soon pained him as he hoped that his papa hector was there and with Coco. A knock was heard from his door as it was loud making Miguel jump and scream a bit breathing heavily he grabs his sweater and makes sure his hair was at least presentable, walking to the door and opening it he sees his dad who had a smile plastered on his face.

" Mijo, you're ready! Breakfast is on the table better eat!" Enrique smiled

" Gracias, Papa." Miguel responded 

Sighing as he watched his papa walk down the hallway he closed his door and packed up his backpack, double checking he has everything he zips up his bag and grabs his phone from the charger and texts Jamal to meet him at his place. With one look at his room he turned off the light and walked out hearing the voices and laughs from the dining room it was gonna be an eventful day and Miguel was already tired of it. Going to the dining room he grabbed his plate and quickly ate some food as the front door knocked it was Miguel's cue to leave for school, giving his Mama and Papa a kiss goodbye he put his plate on the table and walked out with Jamal and Katherine.

" First day of school and we are sooo ready." Jamal spoke walking backwards

" Aye, I'm too tired for this shit." Katherine muttered

Miguel chuckled as he runs his fingers through his hair walking past Cesar's place, he looks at it with disgust as Jamal notices.

" No need to do that, Miguel. Cesar did stupid shit and we left him just let it go he doesn't need us and we don't need him." Jamal explained

" yeah, he's an asshole." Katherine sighed

Miguel rolled his eyes as the thought of Cesar made him shudder and anger rushed through him, Cesar betrayed the gang earlier this summer and the gang never forgave him for what he did. The walk to school wasn't long as they made it to the entrance and soon enough got to their lockers and shared their classes to see what classes they have, per usual they all have the same class meaning that more study groups this year. Miguel put his bag away as he grabs a notebook and pencil hearing the first bell ring he slammed his locker shut and walked to his first period class with Katherine and Jamal, the introduction was long as Miguel hated first days it was full of introducing yourself and getting set up like they haven't been here for years. Miguel soon felt his phone vibrate as he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the text it was from his Mama.

" You forgot your lunch." the text read as Miguel rolled his eyes and texted back

" whoops, guess i'm eating lunch at school now." Miguel sent the text 

The rest of the class period was boring and nothing important that Miguel needed to know as he heard the bell, relieved that class was finally over he grabbed his stuff and rushed out of his class. Finally walking to his next class with Katherine and Jamal who were talking about how the teacher was annoying and already boring he knew this year was going to be interesting for him, grabbing his phone and going on it as his text was read by his mama knowing he probably made her angry with him but it was fine as he was at school and he couldn't do anything, not looking where he was going he bumps into someone as all their stuff fell out of their hands.

" ¡Lo siento! Señora " Miguel scurried on the ground picking up her stuff 

" ¡Está bien! " The girl responded giving him a small smile

MIguel looked up and realized how beautiful she looks, love struck by her he handed her the stuff she dropped as he grabbed his book and pencil he stands back up.

" I'm Miguel." Miguel smiled weakly

" I'm Ellie, it was nice meeting you. Miguel." Ellie cracked a smile

" Nice meeting you too." Miguel smiled back 

Watching Ellie brush past him as her scent filled his nose, she smelled good. Miguel watched her leave as he soon shook his head and realized he was gonna be late for class, rushing to his next period he sees Katherine and Jamal in their seats wondering where the hell he went as they saw him and waved him down, quickly going to his seat he sets his stuff down and was getting the look from Jamal of where the hell were you look.

Today was an eventful day.


	2. I don't have a CRUSH.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel's friends confront Miguel about Ellie.

Lunch came by as Miguel set his tray down and sighed wishing the day was over already until he saw Ellie, she was walking with her group of friends and then he groaned seeing Cesar next to her, angry with him he looks away as Jamal and Katherine sat down and started eating. Soon enough the two sensed Miguel's anger as they put their food down and looked at him as Miguel was just playing with his food, looking up and seeing the two stare at him he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" What." Miguel huffed

" Why are you pissed." Katherine asked

" Cesar." Miguel mumbled

Jamal drew a sarcastic sigh as he glared at him.

" Like I said don't mind him, he didn't care for us why should we care for him?" Jamal took a bite out of his sandwich

" I met this girl, and Cesar is with her." Ruby sighed in annoyance

Katherine looked up and raised an eyebrow.

" ¿Estás enamorado?" Katherine took a bite of her food

" N-No." Miguel huffed

" Seems like you are, Miguel." Katherine chuckled 

" no estoy enamorado de nadie!" Miguel groaned

" Who is the girl." Jamal asked

" Ellie." Miguel mumbled in annoyance

Jamal's jaw dropped as he shook his head and Katherine glared at him with confusion and disgust as she shook her head and continued to eat. Miguel who started to eat saw the reactions of his friends as he huffed in anger and just chewed his food staying silent and not wanting to ask why but the curiosity took over him and he put his sandwich down and swallowed his food, clearing his throat he looks at his friends.

" What is the problem with Ellie?" Miguel asked

" She's a player, Miguel." Jamal spoke

" And a cheater, you know how many boyfriends she goes through?" Katherine intervened

" People change you know, maybe she's different this year." Miguel shrugged 

" Yeah, Right. She's gonna break your heart within A DAY." Jamal sighed

Miguel ignored him and continued to eat his food as soon as he got done, he got up and walked over to the trash and dumped his tray brushing himself off and catching sight of Ellie talking to Cesar. Oh how Miguel wanted to beat Cesar in cold blood but knowing him he would never do such a thing, the jealousy took over him and he soon started walking to the two as Jamal and Katherine watched calling his name but Miguel didn't listen as he walked over to Ellie and tapped her shoulder, he soon forgot what he was gonna say as he saw her turn around and gave him a bright smile.

" Miguel, hey." Ellie spoke

" Hey, Ellie I just wanted to ask if you wanna hang out with me, Jamal and Katherine after school today?" Miguel cleared his throat

Ellie looks behind her at Cesar and looks back at Miguel.

" Of course! I'll meet you at the front then, chamaco." Ellie spoke and with that being said she walked away.

Chamaco? That's what his Papa Hector called him when he was at the land of the dead, soon enough he was pushed as Miguel looks up he sees Cesar who was fueling with anger, chuckling at him he stands back up. 

" What? You didn't have the guts to ask her out so I did." Miguel laughed

" What do you want, Miguel." Cesar huffed

" The girl, of course." Miguel laughed as he walked away

Miguel went inside and walked straight to his locker as he texted his Mama that a new friend was coming over, putting his phone away he grabbed his stuff sighing wondering what Jamal and Katherine were gonna say to Ellie hanging out with them today. Hoping they wouldn't mind he needed to tell them but when? A moment later he decided to tell them in their next class until he ran into them which they were looking for him to see if he was okay after they saw Cesar pushing him. The two friends were relieved as they noticed he did something but what did he do? 

" Hey, I saw Cesar pushing you." Katherine raised an eyebrow

" Uhh no it was just a playful push." Miguel lied 

" Yeah right, you were talking to Ellie." Jamal spoke

" Fine, she's hanging out with us after school." Miguel huffed

Jamal gasped as Katherine rolled her eyes in disgust.

" Sounds like you have a crush." Katherine scoffed

Miguel looks at her with annoyance as he shook his head.

" I do NOT HAVE A CRUSH." Miguel huffed in anger

Katherine and Jamal looked at each other with worry and disgust for the choice he made, Miguel who was glaring at them wondering what they were gonna say about this but no words came out of their mouths. Confused, Miguel sighs and looks down rubbing his arm with his other arm as he knew they would act this way as Katherine and Jamal just looked at him as Katherine drew a sigh.

" Out of ALL the girls in here, you chose HER." Katherine squeezed his shoulder.


End file.
